


You are More than You Think

by FrostedLimits



Series: Supercorp is my OTP, here are my one-shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Kara cares about Lena so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: Prompt: Kara makes Lena feel worthy





	You are More than You Think

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one-shots that I am currently writing. I am doing them as separate fics instead of just chapters because of tags as well as ratings. That way people can read everything or just what they want in the moment. If you have any prompts, feel free to send them my way.

Lena was alone in her apartment. Her feet were tucked under her as she sat on the couch, nursing her glass of scotch. The fire crackled before her. It wasn't even cold outside but something about staring into the flames helped the coldness that was consuming Lena on the inside. The coldness that had taken root long before now, that no one seemed to be able to chase out of the beautiful CEO.

The invasion ended months ago. Supergirl used the device sending all Daxamites off world for fear of death. She took another sip. The alcohol burned going down her throat. Lena had created a device that would've killed hundreds, maybe thousands of people. Yes, they were attacking her city. Yes, Supergirl herself had told her to work on the device. But, Lena couldn't shake that feeling. That feeling that told her, had the Daxamite ships failed, she would be responsible for the deaths of an entire race.

Lena downed the rest of her glass, grimacing at the initial sting. She sighed as the warmth spread through her body, trying to fight the darkness. She poured a new glass as she thought of how she got to this place. She was willing to do all this damage because she was hurt. Bitter at Lillian for starving her of a mother's love that she was ready to accept from anyone who gave it. Angry with Rhea for finally confirming that Lena could never be loved. She was to be used for personal gain and then tossed aside, worthless.

Lena stared numbly into the fire, watching the flames dance, their warmth not quite reaching her. A knock at the door did little to distract Lena from her reverie. She just continued to sit and stare blankly.

"Lena?" A voice called from behind the door. A voice that Lena had heard less and less in the time since the invasion. Not for Kara's lack of trying, but for Lena's unwillingness to expose Kara to the nothingness that was consuming Lena. For Lena's unwavering conviction to not be the constant reminder to Kara of the boy she lost because of Lena's actions.

"Lena? Please. I know you're there. Just let me in." Kara's words were soft, almost pleading.

Lena couldn't bring herself to form words. She placed her glass on the coffee table in front of her and turned to stare at the door. Her heart yearning for the blonde's embrace, trying to break through the layer of ice that had formed around it.

Kara sighed and rested her forehead against the door. She had barely seen Lena in the past few months and life without her seemed duller and darker. She smiled far less, her laughs felt forced, her entire disposition faded into a cloudy demeanor. As a last-ditch effort, she tried turning the door knob in her hand. It moved. Kara gasped. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open slightly and entered the apartment.

Lena waited patiently to see if Kara would realize the door was unlocked. This is how she could manage. She couldn't ask for help. She couldn't ask to be loved. But she gave Kara this choice. She heard the latch click, saw the door open, and watched as the mesmerizing Kara Danvers walked back into her life.

"Lena." Kara said Lena's name like a breath.

Lena watched as Kara closed, and locked, the door before she walked over to where Lena sat and joined her on the couch. Dull, green eyes met shimmering blue ones.

"Lena." Kara said again. She reached a hand out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Lena's ear. It took everything Lena had not to melt into the sensation of human contact.

"You don't have to be here." Lena's voice was hoarse and soft, as if she hadn't spoken in days. Kara realized with a sad certainty that that was probably true. "I don't deserve it. I'm not worth your care." Lena pulled her head away from Kara's touch and focused back on the fire place, letting the cold back in.

Kara's brow furrowed at Lena's words. She moved to kneel on the floor in front of Lena, forcing the woman to look at her.

"Lena. How could that be true?" Kara's words were filled with love and care. The warmth of them slowly started to drift toward the ice covering Lena's heart. "You are one of the most intelligent, beautiful, captivating people I have ever been blessed to have met. I thank Rao every day for having brought you into my life."

The ice began to melt, Lena's heart aching to believe the words Kara was saying. "After all I've done?" Lena's eyes searched Kara's, looking for the smallest sliver of hurt, to confirm that Lena was past forgiveness.

"Yes, Lena. After everything we've been through. You are the most selfless person I know. You risk everything to help others, regardless of the pain it causes you. You do all you can to create just a moment of brightness in the world." Lena felt her heart beat for the first time in what felt like forever. Kara reached up to caress Lena's cheek. The CEO tilted into the touch, feeling the warmth of her friend’s hand. "Lena, you deserve the universe. Every good thing, smile, laugh, and glimpse of happiness you can get. You mean everything to me. You are worth so much. You are worthy of all the love anyone could ever give you. Lena." Kara's thumb stroked as a single tear fell onto Lena's cheek.

"Kara." Lena breathed and collapsed forward into Kara's arms, finally allowing herself to feel. She sobbed into Kara's chest, purging her body of the ice water that had filled her for so long. Kara held her tight. Shifting slightly, Kara sat and pulled Lena into her lap. They stayed like that for hours. Long after the tears stopped falling, Kara's arms stayed wrapped protectively around the incredible woman that had collapsed in them.

Kara watched Lena sleep, safely tucked into her, all night. As the first rays of sun lit the sky, Kara picked the youngest Luthor up, grabbed a blanket and went out to the balcony. Sitting down on a lounge chair, Kara set Lena down in front of her. The brunette's back against Kara's front, their legs stretched before them covered with the blanket.

Half way through the sun rise, Lena stirred against Kara's chest. She felt the strong arms tighten around her. She opened her eyes, taking in the city before them, bathed in golden light.

"Good morning beautiful. Watch the sunrise with me." Kara said softly.

Lena turned her head slightly and looked up at Kara. "Always." She replied, nearly breathless at the sight of Kara bathed in the morning light.

Kara returned her gaze with bright eyes and a smile filled with love. Lena returned with a smile of her own, the first in months, her green eyes lighting up with the morning sun.

As Lena turned back to watch the sunrise, Kara behind her, safe in the heroine's embrace, she took a deep breath and felt the warmth of the sun wash over her like an old friend.

**Author's Note:**

> There is so much that Lena has to go through. This is something I think is really important. She needs this love and support from Kara because no one else gives it to her. Lena Luthor Deserves the World.
> 
> Leave Comments or Kudos and let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me, say hi, give prompts, make jokes, or just yell at me.  
> supergay-supergirl.tumblr.com


End file.
